


Built For Sex

by DevilBaby666



Category: Gritty - Fandom, Mascot - Fandom, Porn RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBaby666/pseuds/DevilBaby666
Summary: Being a Short Erotic Gritty Fanfic Epic in Four Books
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Built For Sex

** Built For Sex  
** **Being a Short Erotic Gritty Fanfic Epic in Four Books**

  
**BOOK I**  
**On a Cold March Morning**

Anidya Wood got out of the cab in front of Philadelphia’s Wells Fargo Centre, the Flyers’ home stadium. As the cab puttered away, she turned to look at the empty parking lot. She had gone to a Ricky Martin concert here once, and remembered now how the lot had been full that night. Not just with cars, but with fans, mostly women, hooting and hollering as they tailgated the concert. But on this dreary March morning the lot was empty with the last of the early morning fog dissipating; leaving nothing but a silent expanse of wet asphalt.

She walked to the glass doors. Her friend and roommate, Diamond Bouttay, had assured her the night before, and again just before she left, that someone would be there to open the doors for her. Diamond was a freelancer for the _Philadelphia Inquirer_. Anidya too, for that matter, but Diamond was more willing to put herself out there and actually get paying assignments. Meaning she paid the bills while Anidya worked on finding a job at a major publisher.

Once she reached the doors, a security guard came to unlock them. His was a scrapper’s face with gray hair in an crewcut. There was something about the man, a comforting authority that would put Anidya at ease if she didn’t feel so out of place. She didn’t know if the paper had indeed called in advance to inform security of the switch in interviewer. The man’s authority now felt like an assured, domineering energy to her.

“Howdy, you’re the journalist?”

“Hmm… Yeah… I mean, yes. Yes, I am. Anidya Wood.”

Why tell him your name, you idiot, she thought.

“Interesting name, Miss Wood. I’m Richard Gyver, but people call me Dick.”

“Oh…”

“To my face, if you can imagine. Ha ah”

Anidya laughed the kind of laugh she laughed to be polite.

“By the way, Miss, you got your press pass?”

Oh fucking shit, the press pass! Anidya’s hands ran through her borrowed blazer, her old trench coat, and the beat-up messenger bag that she’d found at a thrift shop on a student trip in London. And her mind raced too. Where could it be? What pocket? Had she left it at the apartment? Was she going to cost Diamond future assignments because she’d trusted such a forgetful idiot? And what was Dick Gyver going to do to if she couldn’t produce the press pass? How easy would it be for him to just lift her off her feet and send her flying into the parking lot? Would he put her in a choke hold and keep her in handcuff in his office while he called the cops? Would he interrogate her; getting closer and closer to her while exerting his domineering power over her to break her open for all to see? He could do what he wanted with her.

“Woah there, it’s all right, lil’ miss. Ah believe you. You’re the only one who done showed up today. It’s right through the lobby, that there red elevator.”

Breathless, cheeks flush with embarrassment, she looked up again at this surprise cowboy of a security guard. His was a reassuring smile that exposed a chipped tooth. How had it been chipped, she wondered? A saloon fight? Breaking a filly? For a moment, she wanted to stay and ask. But now his expression changed and Anidya remembered she was standing on the threshold. Walking finally into the stadium, she followed Dick Gyver’s folksy directions.

The red elevator wasn’t the light burgundy of the seats in the red section of the arena. No, to her surprise the door was a hot red, like a sports car or the light of a red-light district. On the vivid red of the door were deep black letters spelling out _VIP_. Black on red, no bleed, just the starkness of competing colors. The red of Eros, the sex drive, and the black of Thanatos, the death drive. Anidya thought of these warring concepts as she pressed call button, a clear plastic thing with enough give for her to wonder just how far she’d have to insert her finger to ring its bell. The bell, incidentally, had a melodious ring. The interior of the elevator was all mirrors with gilded hand rests and orange velvet carpeting.

As the elevator ascended, Anidya looked at herself in the mirrored doors with a little embarrassment. Hers was a bookish hipster style and her current environment demanded the confidently sexy style of Diamond Bouttay. That’s how Diamond got her way, by strolling through any room like every man, woman, and non-binary person present should be licking her boots and calling her “Mistress”. The person she was about to interview was a big get for Diamond, the sort that she only got by showing everyone how cool she was. Only cool people got to interview cool celebrities. Aniday thought James Lipton was cool. She was about to interview someone who swapped banana cake receipts with Beyonce, attended Snoop Dog’s parties, had enough clout to tell Lana Del Ray to shove it. This was suddenly occurring to her and she was freaking out!

The doors opened and a Valkyrie was there to welcome her. Except that Anidya didn’t remember dying in battle.

“Hello, Miss Wood. I’m Seraphina Stompon, Mr. Gritty’s assistant. He’s been expecting you.”

“He has…” The words trailed off her mouth. Seraphina was an impressive woman. Standing taller than Anidya with her back straight as a general, her legs like steel cords covered in taunt lightly tanned skin resting in a pair of shiny black stiletto heels. Her black skirt stretched over muscular buttocks reached just above the middle of her powerful thighs. Under her perfectly tailored blazer, Anidya imagined an artfully sculpted six pack and back muscles supporting her ample chest. Even the arms that held her tablet intimidated the young woman, and she wanted to sharpen a sword on her cheekbones. The sharp points of Seraphina’s bob cut looked like they could open a tuna can in a pinch. Seraphina Stompon was a human weapon and Anidya Wood though, maybe hoped, that she would destroy her.

“Yes,” the modern-day Boudica said, “the _Inquirer_ called ahead to tell us about the switch. Mr. Gritty wants me to ask if you know if Miss Bouttay is all right.”

“Oh, ha-ha… I mean, don’t… I’m Diamond’s roommate, actually.”

“Oh, is that right? How neat.”

“Yeah, she’s… It’s just a stomach bug, really. Still, she really couldn’t reschedule, right? So, I’m here. Taking over for her.”

“That’s too bad. Had we known; Mr. Gritty would have offered to reschedule.”

“What? For real?” “Sure. Mr. Gritty wants everyone to be happy, comfortable. It wouldn’t have been a problem.” 

“Should… Should I leave, then?”

“What?”

“Oh, it’s just that she was… Diamond was looking forward to this and he’s big… Herm, I mean a big celebrity and she’s interviewed people before.”

Seraphina put her hand on her shoulder, her thumb reaching down to touch the skin above the collar of her tank top. Anidya looked up at the warrior goddess and almost didn’t feel her thumb tracing delicate circles on her skin.

“Hey now, it’s going to be okay. You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“And I guess Miss Bouttay wouldn’t want you to come back empty handed. Without even a story to tell, let alone the interview.”

“Yeah… She wouldn’t.” Something about the steady caress of her thumb, or maybe her deep green eyes made Seraphina seem to Anidya like the most convincing woman in the world. She could have asked her to kill Sharon Tate and it would have seemed the most reasonable thing to do.

“So? Wanna meet him?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Very well, then, Miss Wood,” said Seraphina Stompon, her grasp on Anidya Wood’s shoulder tightening ever so slightly, “he’s right through the door.” With the firm yet gentle grip of an orderly in a psychiatric ward, she moved her through a corridor that lead to a bright orange door.

“Wait, you’re not coming with me?”

“Me? No, Mr. Gritty prefers a more intimate setting for one on one interviews like this. I can understand. All of his public appearance, the cheer of the fans, the demands for autographs, it all can be exhausting for one person.”

Anidya felt Seraphina’s bosoms and muscled hand push her gently forward on the way to the orange door. The assistant had the reassuring authority of Dick Gyver. And just like that, Anidya’s Inner Sex Fiend, that little depraved voice inside her head that seemed in cahoots with both Eros and Thanatos, imagined the two of them engaging in the sort of intense love-making only Nadsat could describe. In her rasoodock she could viddy the two of them in a horrorshow session of violent in-out-in-out. The muscular cheena and the rozz going at it like a drat; her nails scratching his skin to the kroovy, his pan-handle slamming in her ready pol. Gromky and vulgar creeches coming out of their dirty rots. She could viddy their sweaty listos contorting in the thralls of painful pleasure, the sort of grazhny stuff you only viddy in hardcore sinnies.

And just like that, as she’d been lost dirty thoughts, she’d been led right to the orange door. “Don’t be scared,” said the woman she’d just degraded into an insatiable angry sex fiend in her daydream, “Mr. Gritty doesn’t bite.” And she left her there.

**BOOK II**  
**The Lore Revealed**

Anidya reached for the doorknob and held her breath as she turned it to open the orange door. She felt herself an Alice fallen in Wonderland as she walked beyond the into Gritty’s private office. Held between the mahogany-paneled walls was a treasure trove: the biggest TV she’d ever seen with all the game consoles she’d ever heard of past and present hooked up to it hung in front of a large red sofa, the pinball machines for _Ghostbusters_ , _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , and _Behind the Green Door_ all lined up and ready for a game, an air hockey table, an exquisitely crafted liquor cabinet filled with sodas from across the globe, a framed poster of the film _The Chronicles of Riddick_ signed by Vin Diesel himself, and the sort of antique writing desk that produced Great American Novels or Silver Dagger worthy stories of sordid murders and clever sleuths.

Standing by the desk, looking through the wall-length window that overlooked the arena, was her interviewee. Hands behind his back in contemplation of the ice rink, Gritty didn’t seem to notice her approach.

“Hello, Anidya Wood. You can call me ‘Gritty’. Can I call you ‘Anidya’?”

He had noticed her.

“Hmm… Sure, yes,” she agreed. The familiarity reassured her somewhat. And it wasn’t like he had any other name. He was Gritty. “Should I take a seat?” There was a sturdy wooden chair in front of the writing desk.

“Please, Anidya, have a seat. If you don’t find it to your comfort, we can move to the sofa.”

“The sofa…” It looked comfortable, but something about its casual nature made her uncomfortable. A lot happened with celebrities and couches. “No, thank you, the chair will be fine.” She removed her trench coat and set it on the chair’s back and sat down, carefully smoothing her skit to make sure her thighs were covered and she looked professional.

Almost on cue when Anidya clicked her pen over her notebook to begin, Gritty turned around. What she beheld overthrew her. He took a few steps towards the desk, leaving the glow of the window, revealing his awesome countenance. His helmet shone with refracted light on smooth black plastic. The red fur of his face commanded attention. Beneath his full lip was an orange beard brimming with mischievous wisdom. His felt tongue was a playful slip of pink in a wide black mouth. And his unblinking eyes looked right at her, piercing into her heart with a lover’s gentleness. Never had she seen a Philadelphia Flyers jersey worn so smartly. At just over two meters tall, she looked up at him as she had looked up at the Redeemer upon his cross in church when she was a child and felt just as mystified. Her Inner Sex Fiend didn’t fail to notice how he carried his dummy thicc bottom.

Gritty sat on the corner of the writing desk, one leg in the air and the other touching the floor. The raised leg of his black shorts revealed just a little more of his orange, fuzzy inner thigh.

“I hope you don’t mind my taking my ease. The chair that came with the desk was a little too tight for me.” Just then did Anidya notice that there was no chair opposite hers behind the antique writing desk.

“Of course, Mr… I mean, of course, Gritty.”

“Of course, Anidya. This is a friendly interview, yes?”

“Yes… But is it?”

Gritty’s back stiffened slightly at the question.

“What I mean is that for all your public appearances, the games and fan events –”

“And the time I went streaking,” he interrupted.

“Yes, and the time you went streaking.” Anidya couldn’t fully suppress a laugh. “I’ll have some question about that later… But for now, as I was saying, you don’t give many interviews. And the one you do give are…”

“Are you saying I haven’t been forthcoming?”

“Well… The interviews I read last night were all… Surface level.”

“I know. It’s just that I couldn’t really…” He paused. Anidya waited on him to continue. There was something about his voice. What was it specifically? She couldn’t say. He had a voice like Elvis, but with something unearthly about it. Whatever it was, she found herself eagerly waiting for his next words.

“I could never connect with the interviewers. All sports writers are interested in is the next game, or we’re going to make the play-offs.”

“I want to know about you, Gritty.”

“You say you do, Anidya.”

“I do. Like, who are you under the suit?” “Want to know if I’m a Philly native?”

“No. Who are you under the suit?” “There is no ‘under the suit’, Anidya.”

“Sure. You were just born this way.” Noticing how flippant she’d sounded, on purpose, she inhaled like a child who’d just uttered a no-no word.

Then Gritty got up, both feet on the ground, and she wished she could melt away. Her head bowed, she waited to be dismissed. Anidya looked up after a moment to see Gritty leaning back on the same corner of the desk. He hadn’t really moved, but she could see his wide eyes had fixed her exposed cleavage. She always thought that tank top was cut too low and now here was this mascot looking down into it. Quickly, she straightened herself, trying hard not to reach up to cover her exposed skin. Why did she let Diamond Bouttay convincer her to take one of her bras? Diamond’s bras were made to show the goods. And what goods had she? Gritty hadn’t moved. Was he waiting for her to continue?

“Nothing?”

“Nothing. And I wasn’t born..”

“Not born?”

Gritty inhaled and started to walk around the chair at a slow and deliberate pace. Anidya did her best to follow him with her eyes, but abandoned once he had left her field of vision to her left.

“No, Anidya, I wasn’t born. I was made by an ancient race from far beyond your star.”

“You’re telling me you’re, what… An alien?”

“In a sense.”

This was too wild a story. Anidya couldn’t believe what he was saying. Gritty was an alien? An alien creature? And what was this feeling creeping up on her? As she felt him walk behind her, the hair on the back of her neck rose to attention, the old animal instincts awoke in her. Fight or flight, which would it be?

“What brings you on Earth?”

“I crashed, actually.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” How long could she play along?

“Well, ‘any landing you can walk away from is a good one’. I believe Chuck Yeager said that. Great pilot, a shame he was never selected for your Mercury program.”

“But what are you doing here? I mean… Mascot wasn’t your first choice, right?”

She could feel Gritty walking towards her, slowly. He felt like a predator stalking so close to his prey. Fight or flight, which one would it be?

“Ha-ah, no it wasn’t. But it took some years to figure myself out. To figure what I could do beyond what I was made for.”

His furry orange hands landed gently on her shoulders. Anidya felt the tickle of the long hair on her skin as Gritty slid the blazer off her. She stiffened at his touch, feeling his presence just behind her. No escape now. Fight or flight?

“What were you made for?”

“I was built for sex.” “Excuse me?”

“Really, I carry within me the DNA of a millennia-old alien race. They long ago had gone beyond the need for physical reproduction, instead using a controlled cloning system. But it would be their undoing as the genetic pool started to… Wear thin. So, they created me to… Spread their genetic material.”

“So that’s what you’re into?”

“No, Anidya Wood… It’s a need.”

Her trembling fingers had let go of her pen and notebook. The blazer slid off her arms. Gritty began to rub her shoulders.

“A need?”

“Yes.”

Gently, he raised her to her feet, still behind her. She felt his lip rub against her neck. Anidya could sense her entire body shiver. Fight or flight still in her head. Who was this woman in her body who let herself be handled by a mascot, or an alien? Fight or flight became fainter.

“Will you help me, Anidya Wood? There’s something I need to do.”

She turned to face him. Fight or flight giving way to a third option: Fornicate. She stood upon the chair and reached her lips to his; tangled her hot wet tongue with his slip of felt, pink on pink, and ran her fingers through his fur.

Once their kiss ended, Anidya led his furry hands down on her rump and savored the feel of his squeezing caress. He unzipped her skirt. With two soft shakes of her hips, it fell off to reveal her apple bum. By the way he kept his hands there, sliding his furry fingers under her underwear, she knew he wanted to take a bite. She stepped off the chair and began to take off her tank top. While blinded by its black cloth, she felt him move the chair aside. In nothing but her bra and panties, she saw him take off his jersey and walk towards her. There was something at the center of his round belly she couldn’t quite make out, something like a blue-green navel.

Gritty, now shirtless, stood tall over her and she couldn’t help but hold her arms up to her semi-exposed breasts. He reached a hand to her back and light as can be he unclasped her bra. She gasped as she felt the straps loosen. Her eyes met his unblinking alien gaze.

“What are you going to do now, Anidya Wood,” he asked? His entrancing Elvis-like voice had a mocking tinge. His lip was unmoving. Anidya had to face the facts. This was an alien creature, he spoke in her mind, and she was going to satisfy his lustful urge. The bra fell to the floor between them. Gritty kicked it aside.

Shaggy orange hands cupped her breasts. She felt his soft thumbs fondle her nipples, rubbing and flicking them. Anidya had never thought of her tits as deserving of such carnal attention. She’d thought them too small and too perky, the pious titties of sexless nuns. Not the round and plump forbidden fruits of silver screen minxes. But the way Gritty manipulated them with such playful tenderness convinced her otherwise. In his expert hands, her chest was a doorway to the garden of love of her Inner Goddess. Her all too neglected passionate side. The part of her that was Woman Celestial. The part that longed to love and had so often been rebuffed, rebuked, and denied that it had grown cold like Persephone in Hades, while her nastier Inner Sex Fiend had run of her daydreams to conjure deviant fantasies. This rekindling of old passions put Anidya at ease. Whatever the alien creature was going to do to her, he wanted her to enjoy herself. A sweet eager shiver ran down her spine when he nudged her gently to sit on the edge of the writing desk.

**BOOK III**  
**The Main Event**

With a brusque sweeping of his arm, Gritty sent what had been set on the desk flying. The melodrama of his action made her giggle. She kept on giggling like a school girl while he slid her further onto the desk and worked his furry fingers under her panties’ waistband. Anidya felt the temperature drop around her bared buttocks and between her thighs as he pulled her legs free of her remaining piece of clothing. She was naked, half laying down on the antique desk she’d picture herself writing important novels at just moments ago; and the two-meters tall shaggy orange alien creature was caressing her knees, slowly spreading her legs open to get a peak at her pink and fuzzy.

Her giggling ended when she felt the languorous sliding of Gritty’s felt tongue between her innermost lips, sending a small wave of pleasure from pussy to brain. When he began on her bud, Anidya felt herself falling. Still braced on the writing desk while the kneeling alien creature sampled her cherry pie with hungry passion, the young woman was transported back to the last time her Inner Goddess had bee let loose. The night of her graduation Diamond Bouttay had taken her clubbing. Four rum cocktails in her and the music blasting was all it took for her Inner Goddess to ride her body, to make her profane divine. Commanding the attention of all the party people, she danced a wild maenad’s dance. Her body had moved that night with no inhibition. Never again had she felt so free as a being of terrible power, burning bright in the forest of the night. That night, no hand could frame her fearful symmetry. As Gritty continued to kiss her lips and the treasure within like a lover would, she started to hear the music of two years ago; and as her private parts rocked to the strumming of his tongue, Anidya sang to herself the invocation of her Inner Goddess from that night.

“I don’t chh… I love it,” she sang in between the passion pulses her brain received as Gritty tunned her dial.

Gritty got up and Anidya gasped from seeing her ejaculate on one of his eyes. A big load of the stuff slowly sliding down in rivulets reaching to his puffed eyelid and down on to the red fur of his face. She’d squirted on Gritty. The alien creature made a sound, a laugh perhaps, before wiping his eye and reaching a now wet stained hand to Anidya. Propped on her elbows, the young woman craned her neck forward. Tentatively, she reached out her tongue and had a taste of herself. Like fresh bread and strawberries.

“I taste good,” she concluded when her savor had faded from her tongue.

“I know. Let me teach you how to eat,” Gritty said before reaching his hand into her mouth.

Overwhelmed by the taste of her muck and surprising herself by sucking every last drop from the alien creature’s fur, Anidya eyes rolled back in their sockets. Soon the dance of darkness and yellow and purple lights in her skull began to form into a tunnel of pinkish moist red. At the end of the tunnel was a light, an opening, and beyond she landed in the gloved hands of a doctor. Before snapping back to reality, she glimpsed the relieved face of her mother.

Panting and enraptured by her experience, Anidya Wood looked up at the helmeted alien creature in the midst of taking off his black shorts. Sitting up she saw he had kept his shoes on. Then she saw his green-blue navel open like a flower. Inside the flower was an opening. Scooting her butt forward on the antique desk, Anidya tried to peer into it. There was a wet rumbling before she saw his alien tool emerge. Its head was like a fipple and its girth was that of a recorder. The same color as the flower in which it rested; the penis-thing was covered in a viscous substance that seemed to Anidya like a natural lubricant. Snaking towards her, slowly reaching to her knees, its growing length surprised her. The strange penis left a viscous trail on her inner thigh on its way to her snatch.

Anidya Wood felt the tip tease its way into her. Gritty barely inserted himself, slowly preparing her before his intrusion. There was a rapturous jolt of pleasure within Anidya’s body when the alien creature slid further inside her. She saw the unearthly dick slither continuously into her pussy. And just as she was starting to wonder how it was anatomically possible, the penis from outer space began to vibrate. Inside her, it vibrated at a speed she couldn’t fathom and she felt her entire body grow deliciously numb safe for a wild tickling sensation. The thing vibrated so her pussy hair dried; styling them into a bushy psychobilly pompadour.

Overwhelmed by pleasure and growing giggling fit, Anidya allowed herself a final declaration, one last order given to the alien creature using her to satisfy his unearthly urge:

“AWW-Y-YEAH, GRITTY, FUCK MY WET ASS PUSSY!”

The words left her mouth and she sank back in time. She found herself swimming in the grimy waters of pleasure. Anidya Wood was no more. Anidya Wood would not be for millions of years. She wanted to stay. Wanted to be cradled in these lustful tides forevermore. But a light overhead beckoned. And so, she made her way through the grimy waters of sensuous pleasure to the warmth of the sun. Slowly, with each stroke of her flippers, she made her way to shore and claimed the beach for future hominids.

Awaking from her vision, she felt a wet warmth spreading between her legs and realized Gritty was unloading inside her.

“Wait? What…” The alien creature still inside her was holding on to her ankles. Slowly, the serpentine dick exited her, a gooey drop of blue-green semen glistening on its tip.

“Oh… Oh, God.” On shaky legs, her face a mask of incredulousness, she stood up to face Gritty. Reaching a hand down to her slicked pubis, she regarded him with a mix of awe and disgust.

“Did you cum inside me?”

“I promise you, Anidya Wood, that I’ve done nothing to hinder your body autonomy. Do you trust me to go ahead with what I need to do next?”

“Need, huh? Well…This day keeps getting stranger. Where’s your… You know?”

“My penis,” finished Gritty.

“Yeah… That. Where is it?”

“My DNA dispenser organ needs to be re-lubricated for what is to come next. Forgive me for speaking like that, my programming takes over when it comes time to satisfy my urge, when I do what I was built for.”

“What comes next?”

“Would you like something for your nerves?”

“Like a drink?”

“Not quite,” Gritty said before grabbing her by the thighs and hoisting her up.

A sudden fit of vertigo gripped the woman who held on to Gritty’s helmet. The vertigo subsisted once the alien creature started once again to perform cunnilingus. Her nerves were indeed eased. Feeling playful, Anidya tried to lower herself to rub her breasts into Gritty’s unblinking eyes. Presently, she felt the internally lubricated penis slither up her thigh and circling her buttocks. The dick made its way between her cheeks. Anidya’s eyes widened when she sensed it poke at the rim of her asshole.

“Oh… Hmm… I don’t know about this,” she said as the alien creature prepared her for anal by buttering up her buns.

“Would you like a safe word?”

“Yeah…”

“What word would you like?” As Gritty said this, the penis began to vibrate just as it had before.

Taken aback by the sudden tickling of her exposed fanny, Anidya smiled and said, “bird. The safe word is bird.”

“Very well,” Gritty agreed, “the bird is the word.”

With this agreement, the alien creature’s tool went up her exit pipe. The sudden rush of new pleasurable sensations drew a loud moan from her lips.

Gritty’s penis pulled out. “Are you alright, Anidya Wood?”

She looked at him right in the eyes and spat out a breathy “Yes”, her hole eager for more. The vibrating alien dick resumed its penetration. Anidya felt Gritty’s lengthy cock slither deeper inside, every new vibration bringing novel nuance to the sensation to which she was rapidly becoming addicted. Each new centimeter of Gritty seemed to push her forward out of her body until she finally found herself among the stars; the alien creature’s helmet transforming into the blackened mass that was Earth three billion years ago. There she witnessed the late heavy bombardment in all its orgiastic glory. Each impact of foreign celestial body upon the Earth, each clash of matter against matter, reverberating inside her pleasure center. Anidya wanted more and ordered Gritty to fuck her harder, grabbing his furry head and shoving her tongue into his mouth until the world disappeared anew, and off she went into the corridors of time, pushed ever toward the beginning of it all by the pulsing of the alien cock. Surfing the wave of anal pleasure, Anidya Wood followed matter and energy to the moment of creation and saw the luminous explosion of everything contract back unto itself. Swinging her hips to a lascivious inner rhythm to squeeze out more sensation out of the unearthly penis vibrating within her, Anidya peered beyond the big bang. Waiting for her before at the point before everything was Gritty, a giant Venus emerging from the chaos before the light.

“You… Can’t be… No.” Anidya snapped back to reality and there was gravity to make her pitch backwards before Gritty caught her. Back on her feet, still anally tethered to the alien creature, the once-shy woman let herself fall on the antique desk which was now slick with hers and Gritty’s fluids. Taking hold of the desk, Anidya pushed her rump forward and up.

“Anidya Wood…”

“No! Now I have a need, Gritty! Now you do as I say and fuck my ass harder!”

“But, Anidya—”

“NOW!”

The alien creature took hold of Anidya’s bottom, reaching one hand around to caress her red-hot devil trigger, and started pumping his massive hips. The vibrating member being sent deeper into her. Harder and harder and deeper and deeper, Gritty fucked Anidya further and further into the mystery beyond the borders of infinity.

Face to face once again with this false cosmic god, Anidya Wood plunged into its furry orange face, right between the unblinking eyes and saw a truth so sublime beyond Gritty. What she discovered at the dawn of creation was Anidya Wood, her Inner Goddess.

**BOOK IV**  
**Onward to conquest**

Anidya awoke and sensation returned to her body. Her breasts were pressed on the antique desk, her toes touched the carpeted floor, and a cold breeze ran down her spine from between her shoulder blades and stirred an involuntary shudder from her exposed bum. Slowly, she pushed herself up and off the desk. Stretching exorcised tensions from muscles and joints. She was sore, yes, but no more than if she’d gone for a good run. Looking to the floor for her panties, she was roused by the synthetized sound of a gong and a familiar music from her childhood. Turning her head revealed Gritty on the large couch face the larger TV displaying the character selection screen of the original _Mortal Kombat_.

“Hmm… Johnny Cage or Scorpion?”

Ignoring him in turn, she walked to her panties and reached down for them before stopping. Had she grown taller? And how had her arms gained musculature? Turning, she was shocked to see her reflection in the glass frame around the autographed _Chronicles of Riddick_ poster. The woman staring back at her, reflected in the poster’s dark orange sci-fi environment, was taller, more muscular, with breasts full of life and thighs ready to crush watermelons.

“Test your might,” a voice suggested. And she did. Naked, in Gritty’s private office, Anidya Wood started shadow-boxing in synch with the sound effects coming from the video game.

“FINISH HIM!” Anidya executed a perfect roundhouse kick.

“Hell yes!”

Pausing his game finally, Gritty turned his head.

“I see you’re discovering your new body, Anidya.”

“It’s incredible.”

“This is what I meant when I said I would not hinder your body autonomy by depositing the genetic material in your vaginal and anal cavities.”

Reaching down, the woman felt for any dripping semen but found none. What she discovered was that Gritty’s spooge had left a cotton candy smell.

“You are now capable of giving birth to beings genetically identical to my long-dead masters.”

“That was the plan? Building a shaggy creature with a need to spread the alien love juice?”

“Believe it or not, I was plan nine.”

“I’m guessing Seraphina is another one of… Us? How many women have you… Transformed?”

“Yes, Seraphina was made a hybrid. Her name wasn’t Seraphina when I met her in 1947. She chose a new one after helping me with my need. She did help me get out of Roswell.”

“You’re the Roswell UFO? And, wait… 1947?”

“Yes, my hybrids enjoy longevity and higher cognitive functions, as well as peak physical condition and rapid healing. Just as my masters did.”

“Cool.”

“Yes, that’s what they all say.”

“How many are there?”

“There’s always room for more, should you send miss Bouttay my way. By the way, do you want to play?”

Anidya considered it, but she was eager to play with her new body and excused herself, wishing Gritty a warm farewell. Her panties were now too tight, so was her bra, and she left them on the floor. Same for her shoes. She put on her tank top which now looked more like a crop top and her skirt she had to rip on the side to accommodate her new muscular bottom. The blazer’s sleeves she destroyed She-Hulk style by flexing, it was now more of a fancy waistcoat. Anidya got her purse and draped her trench coat over her shoulders. Striding through the corridor on her way to the elevator, she was stopped by Seraphina Stompon. The fellow hybrid presented her with a pain of black vinyl stilettos. The women nodded at each other knowingly as the elevator doors closed.

In the elevator, Anidya Wood beheld herself. No longer had she need of an Inner Goddess when she was a goddess among mortals. Nor any need of an Inner Sex Fiend when she would have her pick of any lover she wanted. She was power, thunder, fire, and steel. Her reflection in the elevator doors could have been painted by Boris Vallejo and Julie Bell to adorn the cover of an epic paperback of full of adventure and romance in lands beyond imagination. She felt ready to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth, like a bad girl should.

The doors opened and the sound of her stilettos on the concrete floor was like the clash of swords. Richard Gyver turned to face her and his jaw went slack.

“Kneel,” Anidya commanded and the security guard found himself getting on his knees.

“Would the mistress care to step on my balls?”

“In your dreams, dick,” the goddess answered the simp as she walked out.

The wind on her face awakened her to infinite possibilities. Anidya Wood smiled and world quivered.


End file.
